<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S and H - 2020 by Curlew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432823">S and H - 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew'>Curlew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky and Hutch - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Politics, older guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened this morning, in their beach house in Santa Monica......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starsky/Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S and H - 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re not going to count quicker because you’re watching. Come  to the beach”</p><p>“It’s cold. And the bar’s shut””</p><p>“How about we go upstairs ...”</p><p>“That’s off””</p><p>“How long for?”</p><p>“Maybe forever. I can’t believe you thought it’d be funny”</p><p>“It was. You face was a riot”</p><p>“That was more important than...”</p><p>“I’ve  said sorry. What  can I do?”</p><p>“Nothing. Go away, they’re going to call it”</p><p>“Remember 1984?”</p><p>“Vaguely”</p><p>“When I pretended I’d voted Reagan to make you mad?”</p><p>“You’ve not done it afuckingain! Fuck you!”</p><p>“Whenever you like, babe”</p><p>“Come here.....Wait. I think they’re going to call it....”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the waiting might  be driving me a little mad......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>